babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Alcohol
thumb|A Jovian Sunspot. Alcohol, specifically ethyl alcohol, is used to make alcoholic beverages. It is a psychoactive drug for many species, and one of the oldest mind-altering substances used by humans.Archaeological discovery reported by BBC Oxy Pills were shown to fight off the effects of alcohol intoxication and its associated hangover in humans.SurvivorsAnd All My Dreams, Torn AsunderEyes Effects Many species can drink alcohol for recreation. However, it is very dangerous for Minbari to consume: even in small amounts it causes psychosis and homicidal rages.Objects at Rest Drinking wine allowed Londo Mollari to escape the control of his Keeper, for a short time.War Without End, Part II Alcoholism Some species, such as humans and Centauri, can become addicted to alcohol. Tilar was a techno-mage apprentice who was cast away in 2255. He became prone to consuming alcohol to the point of alcoholism.The Passing of the Techno-Mages: Casting Shadows Michael Garibaldi fought off alcoholism many times throughout his life.And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder Example Alcoholic Beverages *'Bor'Kaan': A very potent and (to humans) nasty Drazi alcoholic beverage. Humans can only safely drink bor'kann after first taking an alcohol blocker. After Commander Susan Ivanova became 'Green Leader' for Babylon 5's Drazi population during the selection of a new Shadak, the local Drazi created a new drink in her honor called "Bor'Kaan Volshool Ivanova". They claimed to have made it palatable for her by "diluting" with Russian vodka.Dining on Babylon 5The Geometry of Shadows thumb|"...you understand brivari, yes?" *'Brivari': A Centauri alcoholic drink and the official celebratory drink of the Couro Prido society.Knives The beverage must maintain a constant temperature or its very delicate flavour can be destroyed.The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari *'Comet Tail': An alcoholic drink of human origin. Somewhat more potent than a Jovian sunspot or brivari, but not quite as incapacitating as taree or hot jala. It normally comes with a recommended two-drink limit to avoid passing out. *'Jovian Sunspot': A human mixed drink made from cream of coconut, cranberry-apple juice, vodka, and orange juice that originates from Zeus, a little dive of a spaceport bar on Station Io. Susan Ivanova has claimed to have been one of the drink's creators by suggesting to Floyd (the bartender at Zeus) that he add vodka into the mix. John Sheridan and Abbut both had a particular fondness for Jovian Sunspots.DeathwalkerA Spider in the Web *'Kompa': A potent Llort drink which shares its name with the drinking game by which it is consumed. *'Kriul': A very potent Narn drink that is lethal to humans, but can be used as a disinfectant. *'Peetcha': A Grome alcoholic drink made from a tasty concoction of fermented fruit.Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) *'Pree': A Hyach alcoholic drink. It causes humans to shed hair if consumed. *'Rmm*zzq!wwx': An extremely incapacitating pak'ma'ra drink that roughly translates as "Roadkill Malt". Humans are advised to avoid sampling it at all costs. [[Ambassador G'Kar enjoying a glass of taree.|thumb]] *'T'm'lai'na': A very potent Abbai drink that has been known to dissolve human intestines and corrode metal. *'Taree': A ruby-coloured Narn wine flavored with a variety of fruits and klaga bark spice. *'Traxian ale': A beverage served in Arterial Blockage restaurant in Fortune City on Cestus and at Doug's Dugout sports bar on Babylon 5. *'Zima': A human-produced alcopop, dating back to the late 20th Century.TKOZima on Wikipedia References Category:Science Category:Drugs and Chemicals Category:Food and Drink